The present invention relates to a vacuum arc thruster. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnetically enhanced micro-cathode thruster (MCT).
A vacuum arc thruster (VAT) provides thrust capabilities for low mass objects, such as micro and nano satellites in orbit around the earth or elsewhere in space. A typical VAT has a cathode that also serves as the solid fuel source and propellant for the VAT. The thrust created by the VAT is dominated by pressure gradients formed by expanding plasma generated by a low voltage energy source. However, the efficiency and life of conventional VATs are considerably low and therefore limit the applications suitable for VATs.
Thus, there is still a need for a low mass VAT that is capable of providing improved thrust performance in long life applications. Such a need is satisfied by the present invention.